Marik Yami Marik story
by TheDarkPurpleGirl
Summary: What happends when Y Marik come home wehet a baby ?
1. Chapter 1

**Marik / Yami Marik story**

**It was the end of duels tournament organized by Kaiba. After everything was over. Everything returned to normal. Except that, Yamis now have their own body. Of course Yami / Yugi is perfect understanding, Ryou / Bakura are weird. But Malik, with his Yami. Things were complicated. Ishizu has sent them both to the same school. Only Malik, to keep an eye on Marik. Malik, do not hate, Yami. It was just very strange. Although we consider Yami M, a younger brother. An annoying little brother.**

**It was the end of duels tournament organized by Kaiba . After everything was over. Everything returned to normal. Except that , Yamis now have their own body. Of course Yami / Yugi is perfect understanding , Ryou / Bakura are weird . But Malik, with his Yami . Things were complicated . Ishizu knocked them both to the same school. But Malik, to keep an eye on Marik . Malik , didn t hate his Yami . It was just very strange . Although he consider Yami M a younger brother . An annoying little brother .**

**on the way home**

**Y Marik : I have to go to the store.**

**Malik : are you sure that you can go by your one ?**

**Y Marik : What do you mean?**

**Malik : the last time you went alone in a store, you 've lost yourself, and you start to send everything that come in your way in the shadow realm .**

**Y Marik : but that fat man glared at me ..**

**Malik : Yami , that was a mannequin . Clothes are placed on it . He was not even alive.**

**Y Marik : What kind of witcrafi is that then? And I swear , every time I drive past that store , that fat guy is still chasing me .**

**Malik ( sighs ) for the last time , it was not a real human .**

**Y Marik : That is what you want to make me believe .**

**Malik : (sings) Why do i even what do you get at the store ?**

**Y Marik : I need a new cloak .**

**Malik : ok , but promise me. Do not send anyone in the shadow realm.**

**Y Marik : I promise.**

**Malik's story **

**I got home, I did my homework, ate, and now I was sitting on the couch reading a book. Ishizu and Odion left ****to ****a job at the museum. And I started to worry about Yami. Maybe he got in trouble. Or worse, he got in trouble and I shall be put in trouble because of him.**

**Malik 's story**

**I got home, I did my homework, l ate , and now I was sitting on the couch reading a book. Ishizu and Odion left with a job at the museum. And I started to worry about Yami . Maybe he got in trouble. Or worse , he got in trouble and I shall be put in trouble because of him.**

**I heard the door open and I knew it was him .**

**Marik : Hikari ! ! You will not believe what just happened ?**

**Malik ( bored ) probably not .**

**Marik : So I was comming home. When I found this lovely thing . Can we keep it ?**

**Malik sighed . Yami always come home with animals. He was chased by all kinds of animals . Dogs , cats, porcupines , birds , squirrels . He brings home all kinds of animals . They already had a scorpion , a tarantula , a bat , a mole . Sometimes Malik wonder , what could posible his Yami bring home wet him ?**

**Marik : Come one Hikary must see , it's the coolest thing in the world.**

**Malik : We already have a scorpion . What could be harder than that ? Aaaaaaaaaaaa ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**When Malik entered the room he saw Yami not whit an animal , but with a baby in his arms .**

**Malik : Where the hell did you get it?**

**Marik : from under the desk , you're blind ?**

**Malik : no ! Where did you find it? What , how did you get it home wet you ?**

**Yami're crazy. That means kidnapping babies. That's low, even for you. **

**Y Marik: but I have not kidnapped anything. **

**Malik: Where did you find it? **

**Marik: Well I was walking near the park when I saw thisthing whet tiny fingers plaing wet my cloak. I left but started following me. So I put my cloak under a box. This thing fell into the box and looks so cute that I wanted to take it home with me. (Yami logic when you like something , you have to take it) **

**Malik: You kidnapped a baby! Yami this is not legal. **

**Marik: What is that law? **

**Malik: Ishizu will get angry need to get him back. **

**Marik: You're sure that we can not keep it ? It's so sweet.**

**Malik: no. we cant.**


	2. Chapter 2 trouble

last time

Marik: where the hell did you get it?

Y Marik: from under the desk. What are you blind?

Marik: no moron, where did you find it?

Y Marik: in the park.

Marik: You kidnapped a baby?

and now

Y Marik: Hikari can we keep it, can we? look how sweet he is .Sugar dipped in honey is salty comparing whet him. Please.

Marik: No. are you stupid? We cant keep a stolen baby is illegal and despicable. Even for you.

Y M: But we take care of him.

Marik: idiot, you cant even take care of yourself! Remember when you get drunk and Ishizu and I had to take you from the police.

YM: those were different times.

Marik: Last night?

Ishizu: small little brothers we returned.

Marik: oh no Ishizu. Quickly hide child.

YM: where?

Marik: I do not know.

YM: Fast in the box?

Ishizu: sorry I'm late, I had a lot of work at the museum. oh ... What is that smell? Marlu did you bring a dhead animal in that box in the house again?

Marik: Exactly. Right now go to ...


End file.
